Drainer Deck (Orthodox)
Overview This deck consists or Draining down your opponents Quanta until they can no longer play any cards. This makes for a huge headache for your opponent. This strategy is very effective versus Mono decks such as Fire and Aether and i have to say that dark,aether,fire,or life are the best. Cards How to Play This Deck The idea is to drain your opponents qunata. Get out your Devourers early and don't let your opponent get more quanta per turn than you take away. Use you Drain Life to rid of those pesky Dragons or eliminate your opponents health and your steal for Dimensional Shields and other Permanents. Dusk Mantle reduces the chance of being hit by quite a bit (50%). Get out your Dragons when you can and get an easy victory! Remember the Obsidian Pillar (It doesn't show on the picture) Zeta711 Comments I run: I find the minor vampires give this deck survivability and speed which it lacks with 4 black dragons. Dusk Mantle seems a bit slow and isn't as offensive as the minor vampires, especially with nightfall. I found that prolonging the game so drain life becomes very effective (hit for 12-14 each) works out as a better strategy than trying to steal all lands against certain deck types (rainbow, nova), so you're better off doing that. For that reason I took out 2 steals. I also had 2 Nightfall in play once and they didn't stack (one on my side, the other one on my opponents) is this a bug? ''-Judicator'' My style: Master Exploder This technique is one I developed when I couldn't pull any dragons (the only attack force in a Drainer) I had 4x Drain Life and 70 Dark quanta. Then I figured if you save your Dragons and Life Drains, and get your devourers out there building up quanta. When you get somewhere around 100+ quanta with nothing but Dragons and Life Drains in your hand, Drain Life the enemies health, and throw out all your Dragons. I have done 100(+) damage with this technique. It is fun to imagine the expression of the other guy when he has full health one turn, and then something happens and suddenly the screen is on 'You Lose'. You can get Elemental Mastery easily, this way too. Sometimes you have to just resort to normal Drainer style. ''- SpectrumX'' This is by far the best and funniest deck ive played u can beat any deck with this, with alot of luck and timing of your cards. Fairly cheap deck to come over for the beginners. so if u want gold this is the deck that gets the job done. i threw in 2x Nightfalls as well to boost my Leechers and prevent them from being eaten by Otyugh wich is a pretty common card by the top 50 decks. Highest Cactus Another slightly remixed version of this deck I put a little spin on this deck by using a Death Mark and adding some Poisons and a Plague. I almost always start the game with at least one poison in my hand which I can cast on turn 2. I like these because they put even more pressure on the opponent. You don't even need to worry about pillars for it, they're so cheap, its almost like they're free with the mark. The Minor Vampires play a great role in keeping your health up and you in the game. I took out a Steal from the other lists partially to make room, but mostly because they kept getting in my way. With three, I never end up with a hand full of them that just sit around, they feel more like tools and less like dead weight. This deck easily manhandles the level three AI. I haven't tested it against t50 yet, but I think it might be just a little slow as it is for that. Overall, this is a solid deck and I love playing it every time. '-' Don't you need earth quanta to use the devourers? That's why you pay the 100 gold to switch to the earth quanta mark, which gives you better land destruction with dusters, another alternative is to stay pure black and use nightfall instead, but this opens up the possibility for the opponent to use spells -_-To above the devourers still steal quanta from the other if there unburrowed. Paying the earth quanta lets them burrow (it makes them untargetable) '''- '''Another good tip when you choose the earth mark to burrow your devourers is to put some ( i use three ) earthquake cards in the deck, it's a good way to destory extra pillars and makes it easier to handle the situation. i use: With this desk I basically use my vampires as an offensive defence until i get dus mantle and build up quanta and completely dominate with drain life. Jack Doyle 22:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) How u get this looking so pro and how do people get to post their decks on this page? -Odin Vanguard I use a spin off that adds earthquake and replaces dragons with gargoyles. Also added nightfall / eclipse to give the devourers some teeth. (See - Dark Earth Deck) 1:08 pm (Pacific Time) September 21, 2011 Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Control